winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 319/4Kids Script
Biker Chick Wedding Crashers Scene: Hall of the Universe *Countess Cassandra and Chimera basks at the display of the universe.* Cassandra: Look at Crystallin's orbit pattern. King Radius will be just like that moon: in constant rotation around the planet Cassandra. *Both laughs.* Chimera: And I'll be the only star in Solaria! *Chimera raises her staff and uses it to halt the spinning of the display.* Scene: Aviary Tower *King Radius walks into the tower with smile but quickly loses it when he notices his doves have been caged up.* Radius: Huh?! Who put my doves in cages?! Scene: Palace Grounds Cassandra: I despise those birds, Radius. Radius: But darling, my doves have always flown free in the skies of Solaria! Cassandra: Not anymore! Flying free is something of the past in this realm. Radius: "Thing of the past"? Cassandra: Look, I'm already stressed out enough over having to plan a wedding that includes armed guards. But we must make sure that horrible daughter of yours doesn't get into the palace! *Radius gasps at the her negative comment about Stella.* Cassandra: Don't give me that face! Just be a good obedient king, do everything I say and leave the important matters to me. *Radius grunts and Cassandra looks pleased.* Scene: Stella's Room *The Winx girls, coming from a dance class, are watching a news report.* News anchor: The surprise invitation only wedding Radius Stella: *brushing her hair* I knew he fall under that shrew spell again! Bloom: Stella, maybe he didn't and this was all part of a plan. Stella: No, that crown-grubbing, fashion challenge, third grad countess has spelled him again! Just look at that woman, just look at her! *points at the TV with her hairbrush* A purple ballgown in the fall?! Ugh! *Tecna, Musa and Aisha laughs* Newsflash, Cassandra! You don't look like a queen, you look like a game show hostess! I have so gotta stop this ceremony. You girls will help me. You will, won't you? Bloom: Sure, what's the plan? Scene: The Villains' Hideout Icy: Darcy: Valtor: Darcy: Is it going to hold all our spells? Valtor: Icy: So, what's our next move? Stormy: Are we going back to Alfea? Valtor: Yes, once the box is fully loaded, that'll be our first stop. Scene: Alfea *Nova was reading a book and Bloom, Stella, Flora and Aisha comes up to her Stella: Nova! So, what have you heard about my dad's wedding? Nova: I heard security is gonna be ultra mega tight. Stella: I know that already! I need to know the details of what's being planned at the palace. Nova: Okay, fine. It's gonna be huge private party. Word is it's gonna be circus themed with exotic animals, clowns and that sort of thing. Stella: Oh, circus weddings are so tacky. Nova: There'll be fire jugglers, dancers and a famous flying biker act. Stella: Hold up! Flying bikers at a wedding? Now I know Cassandra respelled my dad. Aisha: I know! We'll sneak in disguised as the dancers. Stella: I don't think we can pull that off. No offense to Tecna, but her left foot doesn't even know where her right is half the time. Bloom: What about jugglers? We can make Kiko part of the act. *Bloom tosses Kiko in the air and catches him Stella: We're gonna be juggling fire, and with all the hairspray that'll be at that wedding, that's a disaster waiting to happen. Nova: That leaves the flying bikers. Your boyfriends can give you lessons. The specialists teach them how to ride well enough to fool the guards. Scene: (Musa to Riven while he's teaching her to drive it) Musa: ..I think something's wrong with your bike! Riven: The problem is the driver! Scene: Winx's Dorm Scene: Specialists' Dorm Timmy: You don't understand a thing about girls, do you Riven? Riven: Look who's talking, Mainframe. (Imitates Timmy's voice) Hey, uh, Tecna I really like your external hard drive. Timmy: Well, I didn't say that I understood them. I just said that you don't either. Brandon: Sky: Then do the opposite. Helia: Give it back, Riven! Riven: Helia: Hey! Riven: Boy, it seems like Helia knows what girls think! Sky: Knock it off! You wanna wake up the whole school? (Helia grabs his poem back) Helia: Maybe if you weren't such a jerk, Musa wouldn't be thinking about breaking up with you, cause she is, you know. Flora told me. Scene: Scene: Magix Scene: Solaria and defeat the guards and bikers. (The boys are fighting the stunt bikers) Timmy: I've gotta stun you. Would you hold still? Scene: The Palace The Winx take the bikes and are able to fool the guards at the gates. Stella: My father's been spelled with Baltor's magic. Check out his neck! Daddy? Radius: Stella... Stella: Don't worry, Daddy, I'm gonna save you. People of Solaria, this wannabe queen and her daughter have bewitched your king! *The whole kingdom gasps Cassandra: Don't listen to her! She's lying! Stella: Well, then how do you explain this thing? *points a golden light at Radius's neck, revealing Valtor's mark as the crowd gasp* That's Baltor's brand, and the one who put it there is none other than scheming traitor, Countess Cassandra! ' ': Could that be true? Nobleman: Stella's our princess. Why would she lie to us? Chimera: Cause she's a spoiled and jealous brat! That's why. Stella: Well, at least I'm a real princess, Chimera. Cassandra: Guards, get her! Stella: Come on, girls! It's time to free my kingdom! * The Winx transform *The guards blasts at the girls, but they put up a protective barrier Cassandra: Nobleman: Is it your wish to married Cassandra? Radius: I...I don't know. Stella is right. The king is under some sort of a spell. Nobleman: We must stop her! : It's over. Cassandra: Over for you! Cassandra takes Radius upstairs to continue the wedding. Stella fights Chimera, who calls her a loser. Stella blasts Chimera with a fireball, breaking her staff. Then she gets Cassandra to the ground and breaks her spell on Radius with Fairy Dust. Scene: The Palace Chimera: I'm not through with you, sunshine girl! Untie me at once if you're brave enough to fight one on one! Cassandra: Chimera, be quiet for once in your life! Radius: Guards, take these traitors to the dungeon! They will be face to royal court. Scene: The Palace Balcony , and Solaria is free again. Stella suggests that since Fairy Dust can break Baltor's spells, it might be the key to defeating him. Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Incomplete Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts